The Perfect Storm
by pandorabox82
Summary: When JJ & Hotch get trapped at the office in the wake of Hurricane Sandy, the last person they expect to see with them is Erin Strauss. JJ knows that there is only one way to warm up a soaking wet, chilled to the bone person, but will Hotch be up for that sort of thing? And will their night together reveal secrets that JJ has tried to keep buried all these years? For Jekkah!


"Remind me again why we didn't listen to the evacuation advice, Hotch?" JJ asked as she looked out the window at the storm that was currently wreaking havoc on the trees outside.

"Because I had to finish up some work and had planned on spending the night here, anyway? Rossi has that nice pullout couch in his office and offered the use of it to me anytime I needed it. Why you stayed, I have no idea."

JJ sighed, turning back to look at him. "Will and I had another fight. He doesn't like the fact that I don't wear my wedding ring while I'm here. Says it gives the others ideas."

Stalking over to his desk, she plopped down in one of his chairs, looking out over the bullpen. "Well, he is entitled to his feelings. Why don't you wear his ring?"

"Because I made a mistake, okay? I should never have rushed into this marriage, but I was so upset at the prospect of losing him so quickly. It seemed like a good idea to my irrational mind at the time."

Hotch nodded. "We often make rash decisions based on split second feelings. I wonder how Beth is doing? New York City is supposed to get hit a lot worse than this."

"Call her." For some reason, JJ's heart hurt as she encouraged him to call his girlfriend. Though if she was really honest with herself, she would admit that it was because she was half in love with the man.

"I…can't. I was the one who suggested this long distance relationship, and then she's the one who doesn't return my calls. I don't want her to feel like I'm smothering her." She nodded and reached out for his hand. Just as she clasped it, a commotion near the elevators caught her eye. "What was that?" he asked, standing quickly.

"Strauss. It looked like she fell." JJ raced out of the room and down the stairs, over to where the woman lay. "Are you all right, Ma'am?" she asked softly, touching her shoulder gently.

The woman looked up at her, tears in her eyes. "I'll be okay, if I could get you to help me up. It's awful out there, I had to turn around and come back. I guess I'm spending the night here." JJ took her first good look at the woman and saw that she was soaking wet. Her jacket clung to her curves, emphasizing her generous breasts that were highlighted by the sheerness of the wet material of her blouse.

Strauss seemed to know that JJ was staring as she crossed her arms across her chest after she'd stood. "Would you happen to have something warm I could change into? The rain was so cold." She heard the woman's teeth begin to chatter and she led her up to the offices in the bullpen. Hotch had the door to Rossi's office open and she guided Strauss into that room.

"Hotch, can you grab me a blanket?" she asked as they sat on the sofa. The violent shivers knocking Strauss against her concerned JJ, and she rubbed her arm rapidly, trying to get some warmth into her.

Moments later, he was wrapping a large wool blanket around them, and she pulled the freezing woman close to her. "I need to get out of these wet clothes," the woman murmured. "I can't afford to catch pneumonia."

JJ nodded and shooed Hotch out the door. "Here, I'll help you with that. We're both girls, right?" Strauss tried to nod, but instead started shivering harder and JJ felt her heart melt for the woman. Easing the blanket off their shoulders, she knelt on the floor in front of Erin, first undoing the buttons on her jacket and slipping it from her shoulders.

Setting the jacket aside, JJ was able to see how the cold had pebbled Erin's nipples, causing them to stand to attention. Once more, their eyes met, and a bright flush spread across Erin's cheeks. "It's just so cold," she said lowly, her hands clasping in her lap.

"I know, honey. It's only fifty degrees outside. Let's get you out of that blouse." JJ tried to speak gently, to make Erin feel normal about her physiological reaction to the cold. She nodded and let JJ slip the buttons from their holes, pulling the sleeves off one a time. "You're going to have to stand so that I can get your skirt and pantyhose off, okay?"

Erin nodded as she stood, resting her hands on JJ's shoulders as she ran the zipper down her hip, letting it pool at her feet as JJ hooked her thumbs into the tops of the hose, running them down her legs. It was difficult, as the wetness made them cling to her legs. Once her legs were bare, JJ stood and unclasped Erin's bra, tugging it off before wrapping her up in a tight hug and helping her down to the couch.

A sharp gasp from the woman had JJ looking up at the doorway. Hotch stood there, watching them, another blanket in his hands. "I-I just wanted to make sure that you were warm, Erin. I know how hard it can be to get warm."

It was endearingly sweet to hear him stammer, and JJ held out her hand for the other blanket, wrapping it around them. She could feel Erin's warm breath on her neck and a purely physical reaction swept over her body. She let her hands slip down Erin's body, resting on the swell of her hips. "Are you okay, Erin?" she whispered, and felt her nod hesitantly.

"It must be the cold," she replied as she pulled the blanket closer around them. Hotch closed the distance between them and arranged the other blanket around their backs, forming a cocoon. "In the morning, we will never speak of this."

"Speak of what?" JJ replied, smiling at her. Erin nodded before nuzzling her face into JJ's shoulder, shivering once more. As she watched, Hotch rooted around in Rossi's closet before pulling out a space heater, pointing it towards them as he plugged it in.

Erin let out a low moan of pleasure as the warmth began to fill the office. The sound sent another rush of desire through JJ and she began to rub Erin's back once more, enjoying the feel of the woman squirming against her. Catching Hotch's eye, she could see that he was enjoying the display as well, and she ran her eyes down his body, her smile turning into a smirk as she saw the way his pants were tenting.

And then she felt Erin's lips brushing against her neck as she snuggled closer to the warmth she exuded. A whimper tore from her throat and the woman pulled back, blushing. "Sorry," she whispered.

"You're fine, Erin," she replied, letting her hand creep around to rest on her stomach. The shiver this time was much more violent, and JJ knew that response quite well. She was just about to run her hand up to cup Erin's breast when the lights flickered.

"You don't think the power will go out, do you?" Erin whispered, nestling closer to JJ, almost as if she were afraid of the dark.

"It might. They were saying that we should expect it," Hotch replied, taking a seat next to Erin. Just as he was about to slip his arm around their backs, the lights flickered again before going out. Erin swallowed a scream, her arms tightening around JJ's waist. "The backup generators should kick in at any moment," he said, trying to sound hopeful.

They waited in silence, JJ feeling a cool chill descending over the room the longer the power was out. "Shouldn't they have kicked in by now?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes. Maybe they assumed that since no one was supposed to be here that there was no need to turn them on." Erin's shivers returned and JJ began to briskly rub her back, trying to transfer some body heat to her.

"We have to get her warmed up, Hotch. She's still chilled to the bone." He nodded at her and motioned for her to help Erin up. As she moved them over to Rossi's desk, Hotch turned the sofa into a bed. It would be a tight fit for all three of them, but that would be better for Erin in the long run. "Strip," she said to him, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Excuse me?"

"Skin on skin contact transfers heat quicker. Don't worry, you can leave your boxers on." She stepped away from Erin and wrapped the blanket around her before making short work of her own jeans and shirt. She caught both Erin and Aaron take a look at her breasts as she removed her bra, and she grinned puckishly at them. "Let's get you down on that sofa while Hotch decides to take forever to join us."

Erin nodded and climbed in. JJ couldn't help but look at the firm curve of her ass, appreciating how nice it looked. JJ crawled in next to her, molding her body around the woman's. She was surprised when Erin arched against her, pushing her breasts into JJ's chest. Automatically, JJ's arms closed around her waist, holding her tight. Over the woman's shoulder, she watched Hotch strip without preamble, neatly folding his clothes and setting them atop Rossi's desk.

"Are you finally ready, Hotch?" she asked, noticing that his boxers revealed his erection even more pronouncedly. Erin would notice that as well, since he would be spooning up against her back.

"Yes, Jayje, I'm finally ready." He slipped beneath the blanket and scooted over close to Erin, throwing his arm around both their waists. JJ could feel Erin's quiet gasp of pleasure against her skin and she smiled. Perhaps this was just the thing to get her mind off Will for a while.

Ever so slowly, she let her fingers creep up Erin's side to cup her breast, thumbing the still stiff peak. "Jennifer," the woman whined a little as she moved closer. Hotch also let out a groan, and JJ knew that Erin must have ground her ass against him to provoke that sort of reaction. "I'm so cold."

"Not for long, Erin. I know the perfect way to warm you up. Provided that you trust us." JJ let her words roll slowly off her tongue, hoping to entice the woman into agreement. Erin nodded almost imperceptibly, and JJ leaned in, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Erin's tongue darted out and licked at the seam of her lips, demanding entrance. JJ was more than happy to acquiesce, welcoming the dueling appendage.

JJ felt Hotch's hands knock against hers on Erin's breasts and she smiled against Erin's lips. It was so erotic to know that Hotch was just as turned on by this moment as she was and she trailed her fingers down Erin's body to her core, finding the woman dripping wet and warm. "Yes, umm, yes, Jennifer. Oh, please, please, don't stop. I can feel the fire…"

She nodded and dragged her lips down Erin's neck, nipping at her pulse point as she slipped her thumb between her lower lips, finding her clit quickly. The sharp cry that ripped from Erin's lips drove her on, and she roughly brushed her thumb against that pleasure button. And then, she felt Aaron's throbbing cock slide into Erin and it was JJ's turn to moan. This was possibly the closest she'd come to Nirvana in a long time.

None too gently, Erin tugged her chin up to crash her lips against JJ's, attacking her as Hotch thrust in and out of her willing body. JJ returned the ferocious kiss, pushing back against her. And then she felt Erin's fingers slip between her legs, quickly seeking out her clit, pinching and stroking it in time to Aaron's thrusts.

The orgasm that swept over both JJ and Erin took her by surprise, and she shuddered against Erin's body, nipping and licking at her jaw line as the pleasure continued to crest. The scent of sex hung heavy in the air, along with the warm glow that spread over JJ's body. "That was most unexpected," Erin panted out as she nuzzled her face into JJ's shoulder.

"But you aren't cold anymore, are you, Erin?" Hotch asked lowly, his hands still manipulating Erin's breasts.

"No. Dave's going to know what we did here. He can always ferret out when naughty things happen in the office." She began to trail her lips down JJ's chest, placing soft kisses on the swell of her breasts before finally capturing a nipple in that hot, wet, cavern of a mouth. JJ buried her fingers in the woman's ash blonde hair, holding her to her chest.

Hotch was watching them intently, his hand underneath the blankets. JJ grinned and puckered her lips at him. Taking the hint, he kissed her passionately and JJ moaned into his mouth, letting his tongue in. He tasted different than Erin, more spicy and masculine to her sweetness, and JJ relished the way his tongue stroked hers. They both seemed bent on driving her to another orgasm, as Erin's fingers were still between her legs, this time fitting themselves into her tight channel, scissoring to bring her the most pleasure. Once more, incredible pleasure washed over her and JJ arched into Erin, wanting to be in such close contact with her.

As they came down from the peak, Erin collapsed on the sofa, as if her very bones had turned to liquid. "What are you going to tell Dave?" Hotch asked quietly, dropping soft kisses on the woman's shoulder.

"That two very caring people helped to warm up my severely chilled body. That they made certain I was okay, even when they didn't have to." She leaned her head back and Aaron kissed her cheek softly. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"Any time, Erin. You're part of our family, now, given your relationship with Dave." She nodded, and JJ could see the tears in her eyes. Reaching up, she ran her thumb along Erin's cheekbone, smiling kindly at her.

"Hotch is right, Erin. You're one of us." Leaning forward, she kissed Erin tenderly before snuggling close to her, yawning widely. "I think the coolness has made me sleepy." Erin nodded and held her close, letting her own eyes close heavily. Within minutes, they were both asleep and JJ loved feeling cocooned in warmth.

In the morning, JJ heard the lock in the door rattling and she sat up a little, looking around at the sofa. Erin was curled up in a tight ball, Hotch's arm around her, holding her close. Beneath the blanket, she could feel Erin's legs entwined with her own, and she wondered how she would explain this to whomever walked through that door.

"Erin?" JJ relaxed a little at the sound of Rossi's voice. "Are you in here? Caitlin said you didn't come home last night, and this is the o…" His voice trailed off as he took in the sight on his couch. "Jennifer, would you care to explain?"

"Um, your girlfriend got caught in the hurricane last night and we had to warm her up." His serious look evaporated into a lecherous smile and JJ knew that everything would be all right. "So, how come you're here?"

"Looking for her. We have the day off again, today, since there's no power yet. A lot of people are without power. Do you want a ride home, too? There's room in the SUV for all of you."

"We'll have to wake the others, then. I would love to see Henry right about now." Turning gently, she shook Erin's shoulder, watching the woman come to wakefulness. "Good morning, Erin. Rossi's here to take you home."

Erin smiled as she nodded, stretching into JJ as she worked the kinks out of her back. "Good. We need to get you a better sofa bed, David. This one was horrible for my back." Heedless of her nudity, she sat up, letting the blanket pool around her waist. Holding up her arms, she welcomed an embrace from her lover, letting him bundle her up in his arms.

JJ sighed as she watched the romantic scene play out before her. Hotch slept on, as if he hadn't had a good night's sleep in ages, and she was loathe to wake him. "You two are adorable," she murmured as Rossi helped his lover dress.

"So are you two," he replied, looking at Hotch pointedly. "Sometimes we make mistakes, and we need to fix them. If you need any help with that, just let me know."

Knowing that Rossi would support her helped to ease the rock of guilt on her shoulders, and she nodded. "I'll keep that in mind, Rossi. Have a good day, and make sure you keep her warm."

He nodded and Erin smiled kindly at her. "Thank you again, Jennifer. I think this might go down as being a perfect storm for me, and not in the way the forecasters meant."

"I think so, too, Erin." The woman leaned down and kissed her gently, and JJ relished the sweet buss. "Rossi is lucky to have someone like you in his life."

"Oh, I make sure he knows that every chance I get." The woman grinned as she stood back up and went over to her lover's side. "We'll be waiting for you down in the ready room. Try to be quick, I want to get home for some alone time with my sweetheart."

JJ nodded and watched them leave before scooting closer to Hotch and shaking his shoulder. He was instantly awake at the movement, and she smiled down into his face. "Hey, Rossi's here, and he's going to run us home in his SUV. We need to get dressed before he and Erin end up screwing on the ready room table."

He nodded, a contented look on his face as he reached up to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. "You should have told me, Jayje. If I had known…" She gasped as she realized that he knew how deep her feelings for him ran.

"I couldn't, though. You were still with Haley…"

"And then you were still with Will. What a wonderful pair we make. You would think that being profilers would make us able to see what was in front of our eyes." He stood and pulled on his boxers. "I, I won't force you to leave him, if you want to work out your relationship. But I will be waiting here, should you decide to move on."

She nodded, a tender smile spreading across her face. "What about Beth?"

"I think that Beth made her choice to move on already." She nodded as she got dressed and then held her hand out to him. Together, they stepped out of Rossi's office and into a future that would hopefully find them both happy at last.


End file.
